A Promise in the Hallway
by BlayneWarbler
Summary: How I-and basically everyone else-wanted the scene between Kurt and Blaine in the hallway after the Prom King/Queen announcement to go. Blaine's declaration of love comes from "The Schmuel Song" from The Last 5 Years.


"Would you at least sit down?" Blaine asks, his eyes following Kurt's pacing figure. He rests his elbows back on his knees and waits for Kurt's response. Nothing. Kurt continues to walk back and forth, careful not to meet Blaine's gaze.

"Do you wanna go?" Blaine asks, trying to make the suggestion sound nonchalant. Like there would be no shame in just forgetting about the very public humiliation Kurt had just endured.

Blaine knows that Kurt is replaying the scene in his head again. _"….Kurt Hummel," _followed by the sarcastic cheering of the few braver tormentors from the back of the gymnasium. A few people clap, maybe trying to ease the tension, but the damage was already done. As Kurt rushed from the room, Blaine found himself involuntarily yelling after his boyfriend, following him out into the hallway.

Blaine is doing his best to remain composed as Kurt lets out his pain and frustration, but inside, all he wants to do is scream and break everything in sight. Things like this shouldn't happen to incredible people like Kurt. What did Kurt ever do to any of the kids at this school? He was the most amazing and compassionate person Blaine had ever met….how could these kids not see that? Sure, Blaine had been nervous about tonight, but he was also extraordinarily excited to have this one thing with Kurt that was just…normal. Tonight, they would get to be normal teenagers and were going to a dance with the person they loved…just like everybody else.

And Kurt had felt so sure that everything would be fine; that they'd be able to socialize and drink punch and dance, just like any other couple. Blaine had been really excited to share that with Kurt. And everything had been going great, until now.

To be honest, from the moment he saw Kurt come upstairs from his room this evening, decked out in his unbelievably sexy (he still couldn't believe it) kilt, Blaine hadn't been much concerned with anything else. Sure, Kurt had shown his unfinished outfit to Blaine, Finn and Burt a few days ago, but nothing could ever compare to Kurt Hummel striding into a room **knowing** he looks like pure sex. His hair, his jacket, his gorgeous legs…Blaine had to work hard to keep his eyes from shamelessly raking down Kurt's incredible form and imagining just how easy it would be to push Kurt up against a wall and do what he'd been dying to do for MONTHS…with no zippers or buttons getting in the way. Blaine had actually been rendered speechless, and when Kurt noticed, his diva façade dropped for a moment. He'd blushed and smiled so big, Blaine was certain the room had gotten brighter. From that moment, he only had eyes for his beautiful boyfriend.

"We don't have to go back in there," Blaine explains calmly. Kurt finally turns to him and Blaine's heart breaks at the sadness in Kurt's eyes.

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption?" Kurt says; his gaze fixed on Blaine. Blaine searches Kurt's face as he tries to figure out how to take the hurt away. His eyes fall to Kurt's perfect lips, and his breath hitches in his throat. _God, he is so beautiful_, he thinks to himself. Blaine blinks slowly, trying to bring his attention back to Kurt's pain-filled eyes. "About taking away that lump in your throat about running away?" Blaine closes his eyes and turns away slightly in wonder, thinking to himself, _Please don't worry about me right now, Kurt. You are the one who is hurting. How can you be thinking about me after what just happened to you? _He opens his eyes again and looks straight ahead. "If we leave now, all it's going to do is give me a lump too," Kurt finished.

He raises his eyes to Kurt and quickly stifles a smile. _I'll give you a lump, Kurt. I'm pretty sure you'd like it though. _He does his best to sober his look and asks, "So, what do you want to do?"

Blaine can see Kurt's mind whirring away as he weighs the pros and cons. It was true, if they leave now, the bullies would win. Everyone in that room would remember their junior prom as the night Kurt Hummel was mortified and ran away. He knows Kurt can't let them have the last word; he's too strong for that. After being thrown into dumpsters, shoved into lockers, teased and threatened day after day, he had come back to McKinley and was facing it all head on, without fear. But how can he turn this around? Blaine can't help but wonder… how can Kurt show all of these close-minded teenagers that their cruelty will never break him?

Steeling his face, Kurt slowly points in the direction of the gymnasium and says, "I'm gonna go back in there and get coronated." Blaine looks up and the reality of Kurt's intentions dawn on him. He can't help but smile warmly. He feels the butterflies come alive in his stomach as Kurt gazes hard into his eyes. "I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me," Kurt continues, walking slowly toward Blaine's spot against the lockers, "or whispering behind my back: They. Can't. Touch me." Blaine's exhale comes out shakily as Kurt comes closer and drops to his knees in front of him, leveling their eyes. "They can't touch us, or what we have." Blaine notices the color rising to Kurt's cheeks. _That right there_, Blaine thinks, _is mine. This amazing man who is about to walk back in there and turn this terrible moment into something he can be proud of…is all mine._

Blaine reaches forward and cups Kurt's cheek, bringing him closer. He swallows hard, trying to steady his voice. He looks deeply into Kurt's eyes, hoping even a fraction of the love and admiration he feels for him is coming through.

"Have I mentioned today," Blaine begins, "how _lucky_ I am to be in love with you?"

Blaine brings his other hand up to Kurt's face, and he swears he can feel the electricity between them coursing through his veins. As their lips touch, Blaine feels a shiver go up his spine. He sighs into the kiss and lights burst behind his eyelids. Their lips move together slowly at first, trying to convey the pure *love* they feel toward one another. After a moment, Kurt reaches up and lets his fingers slide into the hair at the base of Blaine's neck. Blaine moans softly, unable stop himself. "Mmm...I...Kurt..." Kurt lets out a barely audible chuckle, knowing that this always made Blaine melt.

Blaine shifts his position so he is on his knees, pressing his body flush against Kurt's, trying to get close enough to satisfy the need inside him. He deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue along Kurt's lower lip and then devouring his boyfriend's waiting mouth. Kurt separates the kiss and begins to work his way down Blaine's jaw, and Blaine knows Kurt can hear his breaths coming short and ragged. He can feel Kurt's fingers start to undo the top button at the base of his neck. Blaine lets out a low growl that seems to come from somewhere deep inside of him and brings his hand up to entwine his fingers with Kurt's. He pushes their hands down to their sides and then finally behind Kurt's back. "Ah...wait…wait, Kurt. I...hold on," Blaine says as he moves his hands to Kurt's waist and does his best to stand, bringing Kurt with him.

"Wha—what? Why?" Kurt asks confusedly as they stand, his heavy-lidded eyes meeting his boyfriend's. Blaine smiles wickedly to himself and brings both of his hands up to either side of Kurt's face. He brings their foreheads together and sighs theatrically. This is always where they stop, and it is always Kurt who stops them. A few kisses, and then as soon as things start to get serious, Kurt pulls away. But this time, Kurt wasn't pulling away. So, Blaine thinks maybe he should try to be the voice of reason in Kurt's time of weakness. Or, at least…pretend to be.

"Well, Kurt, no matter how much I want to…and believe me, I want to…I simply cannot ravish you in a random hallway of your high school." As Blaine finishes, Kurt's mouth falls open a forms an almost comical 'o'. _Ha, so there, Mister We-Need-To-Stop-Or-You'll- Mess-Up-My-Hair_.

"Blaine…you cannot be serious right now," Kurt says, still breathing heavy and bringing his hands up to grab either side of Blaine's collar.

Blaine laughs to himself, thinking how nice it is to have Kurt Hummel panting and asking for more, when it's usually Blaine himself doing the panting.

"I assure you, I am quite serious, " Blaine says with mock sincerity. "You see, while I am _insanely_ turned on right now, and would love to just push you up against these lockers and enjoy that lovely kilt you wore tonight just to torture me, I'm not too sure that would be the smartest thing for us to do." Blaine watches Kurt's eyes widen at his words. He can practically hear his boyfriend's mind trying to whip up a sassy comeback while he's too preoccupied with thinking about being crushed between Blaine's body and the lockers behind them.

Instead, Blaine carries on. "I think that if you want to continue this as much as I do, and I'm pretty sure you do," here, Blaine rocks his hips against Kurt so he can feel his hard-on, and as Kurt gasps, Blaine takes his lower lip into his mouth and bites lightly before letting go, "I think you need to get your fine ass back into that gymnasium," Blaine kisses him lightly, "accept your crown and scepter," he kisses him again, "and we can finish this later, back at my place, where I can strip you down, " another kiss, "and **kneel** before you," he kisses him one last time, "your highness."

When Blaine finishes and backs away slightly, he takes in Kurt's wholly surprised and wholly aroused expression_. I love that I can do that to him_, Blaine thinks to himself, surprised that he's able to fake being so in control of himself right now, when he most certainly is not. Blaine moves his hands down to Kurt's hips and pushes him away lightly.

Kurt is still looking at him with lust-heavy eyes and Blaine decides that, hey, you either need to go big or go home. So he grabs Kurt's left hand and brings it up to his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly slips the tip if Kurt's index finger into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Kurt lets a moan escape his lips as Blaine slowly slides the entire finger into his mouth and works his tongue in tiny, feathery circles. He very slowly removes Kurt's finger places a kiss in the center of his palm. Kurt shudders and blinks his eyes rapidly and Blaine unleashes the full power of his lust-filled eyes on his boyfriend. _A promise of what's to come_, Blaine thinks to Kurt, hoping he understands.

At that, Kurt drops his eyes slightly and backs away. Blaine can see the stiffness in his shoulders as he turns and begins to walk down the hallway back to the gymnasium. Blaine chuckles to himself as he watches his boyfriend walk away, utterly consumed with sexual frustration. Just as Blaine begins to follow Kurt back into the gym, Kurt shouts back to him, "That better not be an empty promise you just gave me, Anderson!"

Blaine laughed outright and says quietly to himself, "Not on your life, Hummel."


End file.
